


You will!!!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Omega Charles, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is in heat and his alpha, Logan, has left and the only alpha in the house is Erik so he forces him to fuck him.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	You will!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Quoting the linked post (not mine): 
> 
> i’m hella into alpha/omega fic, but when both erik and charles still have powers in that universe, i really struggle with vulnerable omega charles.
> 
> i mean, even if it’s heat fic and charles is extra horny, he should be more of a danger to anyone around him than the other way around. 
> 
> he can literally force ppl to do shit they don’t wanna with his mind. that’s it, that’s his power. it’s terrifying.

Charles forced Erik into the room, his telepathy was so stron that Erik couldent even resist it, he was already naked in his bedroom wen the master of magnetism walked in.  
-Charles what are you doing to me?...stop!!!  
-I want you Erik I need you- Charles said seductively and desperatly.  
-Charles you are in heat let me call Logan, he is your alpha.  
-He is not around, he left two days ago. I want you to fuck me!!! And do it hard!!!  
-I cant my omega is Alex and I will not…-Charles said as he was frozed mentaly.  
-You think you can resist me?...well you hell don’t.  
He said as he walked to frozed Erik and pulled the otherman zip down and took the hard cock in his hands- You’ll do as I say Erik.- He began to take the cock in hi slips slavouring it like it was Candy. The door remaind open, and Alex passed by and was horrized enough to sceream. When Charles noticed Erik’s Omega he forced Erik to shut the door with his powers- Thats so much better, now- He said before he got down to Eriks cock again. He made Erik undress himseñf with his powers, till he was showing his atlethic body to Charles- From now on Ill be your omega.  
-You are not thinking straight Charles, If I knot you we will hurt Alex and Logan.  
-They can bond together!!!- Charles said desperatly- I am so wet and ready to be fucked and you are…  
-Thats the heat talking Charles, not you…youll break a special bond…and mine’s too don’t do this.  
-I have to!!!  
Charles walked into the bed and got in his legs and knees, as he freed Erik from his control…cuz he knew that Erik couldent resist the smell of him in heat. Erik walked to him and pushed the hole lenght inside Charles without hesitation.  
-Yes!!!-Charles said sluttly-I love this big fat and long cock inside me!!! Fuck me Erik Fuck me!!!!!!  
Erik obeyed the omega’s request and took him by the hips and fucked him so hard as he knew how to. The smell of Sex and heat covered the room as Erik was giving everything to Charles in the fucking.  
Charles screamed and moaned in pleasure loud enough to make Alex hear him. Erik was holding him so tightly that it was going to leave a big bruise there.  
-Yes Erik fuck me!!!  
-Love this tight hole charles!!! You are so wet…I think youll be pregnant after this!!!  
-Yes!!! Leave me pregnant Erik!!! Breed me!!!  
Erik pushed his cock harder and harder into Charles hole and the sensation was like a dream, he first felt guilty but now he was all in to pleasure. There was only Charles, and only charles, for him now; he felt as his old bond to Alex was being destroyed and a new for Charles was being created as he burried himself into the telepath roughly.  
-I love this Erik!!!!  
-You are so fucking tight Charles!!!  
Erik rolled Charles to his back and holded one of the man’s legs in his arms and fucked him deeply again.  
-Yess Erik, I am feeling so good!!!  
-I am giving you everything Charles!!! Everything!!!  
-Yes give me everything!!!! Breed me!!  
Erik pushed completly in as he came all inside Charles. He came so hard that he lost his mind, he had never came so much in his entire like and his cum hitted right into Charles sweetspot. He was going to be pregnant…he knew that, there was no way Charles wouldent be pregnant after this sexual encounter.  
-What are we going to do now?- Erik said has he came down from the moment.  
-I don’t know- said Charles out of his heat and began to cry- I fucked up  
Erik hold him in his arms and kissed hi slips- Well well face this togheter now we are bonded to each other, and I can a sure you…you are pregnant I had never left so much cum inside Alex. Well have a baby.  
-Actually theya re going to be twins.  
-How do you know?  
-I have a powerful gift Erik.  
-So I know. From no on if you enter in heat I will lock you in a room, I ll have to get another house we will not sear with sombody else…you are pretty dangerus Charles  
\- I am sorry.  
-Shh. It will be all right. We will explain we will lave. Okay?  
-Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo


End file.
